Mobile communication devices are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base transceiver stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may obtain network connectivity through base transceiver stations to one or more service networks. Providers of service networks may transmit one or more data packs through the one or more service networks to the mobile communication devices.